FairyTailement Votre
by Almayen
Summary: Fairy Tail : sa guilde, ses mages, ses amours, ses déboires... sa vie. [Recueil de drabble de moments de vie avec du Nalu, du Gajeevy, du Gruvia, du ElfmanxEvergreen, du HappyxCarla, du ErzaxJellal etc]
1. Montrer

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Nouveau recueil pour Fairy Tail ! J'y mettrais les réponses à divers défis répartis en trois catégories :

\- les défis "30 minutes chrono" : écrits en 30 minutes maximum, autour d'un mot pioché au hasard dans le dico (vous pouvez également proposer des mots)

\- les participations aux nuits du FoF : écrits en une heure autour d'un thème

\- les défis trouvés sur Bibliothèque de Fictions : défis très divers sans limite de temps

* * *

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de défi : 30 minutes chrono

Mot pioché : "montrer"

Personnages : Natsu x Lucy

Contexte : Pas de réel contexte lié au manga, tranche de vie

* * *

Le cœur de Lucy battait la chamade et ne semblait vouloir – ni pouvoir – se calmer. Les mots de Natsu ne quittaient pas son esprit depuis qu'il les avait prononcé cinq heures plus tôt. « _Hé Lucy ! Rejoins moi au grand arbre à 18 heures, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer !_ » Elle avait tenté de savoir ce le chasseur de dragon avait en tête – en vain. Il avait refusé de lui donner une quelconque indication supplémentaire, laissant la pauvre constellationiste des interrogations plein la tête. Qu'est-ce que Natsu désirait tellement lui montrer ?

Lucy essayait de se rationaliser. Natsu et elle n'avaient pas vraiment la même définition de « quelque chose à d'important à montrer ». Pour le mage l'important pouvait constituer en un nouveau sort, tandis que pour elle… elle ne savait pas exactement, mais ses attentes étaient un peu plus élevées.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté de rationalisation, son esprit ne parvenait à se calmer totalement. Elle avait ainsi passé toute la matinée à essayer différentes tenues et avait même fait appel à Cancer pour qu'il lui réalise une nouvelle coupe. L'esprit avait été particulièrement enthousiaste et _énergique_ sur ses cheveux. _Natsu a intérêt de me faire venir pour une bonne raison sinon je le torture à coup d'épingles à chignon le restant de sa vie_, s'était répété la constellationiste qui retenait des larmes douloureuses tandis que sa coiffure prenait lentement forme.

L'après-midi, qu'elle avait passé bien malgré elle en compagnie d'Elfman et d'Evergreen qui tentaient de se convaincre qu'ils « n'étaient pas en couple », s'était finalement terminée, conduisant Lucy à se diriger vers le lieu de son rendez-vous. Les sens en alerte et une main prête à dégainer une de ses clefs si jamais Grey avait eu la brillante idée de venir déclencher une bagarre avec son « rival » de toujours, Lucy continuait son chemin dans le parc de Magnolia à la recherche de Natsu.

Elle finit par le retrouver à l'endroit convenu, souriant tandis qu'il lui faisait de grands gestes pour l'accueillir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se saisit de la sienne pour y déposer un baiser. Faisant fi de ses joues qui rougissaient presque malgré elles, il lui déclara :

\- Lucy, j'ai appris un nouveau sort !

Les yeux de la mage devinrent rouges de colère et de résignation – elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Natsu l'avait bel et bien fait venir pour une raison stupide : s'il voulait lui montrer un nouveau sort, il n'avait qu'à le faire comme tout le monde à la guilde sans la faire se déplacer exprès ni perdre cinq heures de son temps pour s'habiller. Natsu ne sembla pas remarquer l'agacement de son interlocutrice – ou ne voulu pas le remarquer – et lança son fameux sort.

L'arbre s'illumina alors de mille flammes colorées. Parfaitement maitrisées, elles ne brûlaient pas les branches mais donnaient au contraire une multitude de reflets nouveaux aux feuilles. Toute colère oubliée, Lucy s'exclama :

\- Natsu ! c'est splendi…

Elle s'interrompit sans terminer sa phrase : Natsu s'était en effet mis à genoux et lui présentait une bague.

\- Lucy… Je ne suis pas doué en discours - mais depuis deux ans que nous sortons ensemble, tu dois le savoir. Je vais donc aller droit au but. Lucy Heartifilia, veux-tu…

Il n'eut le temps de terminer que Lucy l'avait embrassé.

\- Oui, Natsu Dragnir, j'accepte de devenir ton épouse.

Natsu sourit alors largement devant cette réponse – Lucy avait-elle mal vu ou était-il réellement soulagé ? – et la pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, enlacés, profitant de la vue environnante et savourant leur solitude.

_Solitude_ _?_ C'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Car à quelques mètres au-dessus des deux mages, deux chats qui étaient eux aussi en rendez-vous galant, n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et observaient avec tendresse leurs amis. _C'est l'amouuuur_ avait déclaré l'un d'entre eux – et l'autre n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.

* * *

**Note (de fin) :** Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une petite référence à ElfanxEvergreen et bien sûr CarlaxHappy. Bises sur vous, n'hésitez pas à proposer des mots !


	2. Choucroute

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de défi : 30 minutes chrono

Mot (donné par Coraline) : Choucroute

Personnages : [Jellal, Erza]

Contexte : Pas de réel contexte lié au manga (une vague référence à un moment de l'arc "La clef étoilée"), moment de vie

_Merci à Coraline pour sa review sur la drabble précédent. _

_Merci aux deux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en follow (n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire!)_

* * *

Jellal, comme la plupart des êtres humains (et plus généralement vivants), n'osait pas vraiment contrarier Erza.

De plus, Jellal aimait Erza. Il l'aimait un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, et espérait que ses sensations soient un tant soit peu réciproques. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il lui restait encore de nombreuses choses à se faire pardonner : Erza l'avait peut-être aboli de ses pêchés et accepté ses excuses (pour le moins sincères), cela ne changeait rien à la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Tous ces faits avaient conduits Jellal à supporter sans broncher les caprices et les fantaisies de sa compagne. Si servir de cobaye pour ses nouvelles armures était sa pénitence, alors soit, il l'accepterait – et il devait admettre que la _pénitence_ n'était pas si désagréable que cela lorsque la nouvelle armure d'Erza constituait en une armure de séduction, qui portait plutôt bien son nom.

Dans la même optique, Jellal évitait généralement de contredire l'épéiste. Rien de beau n'arrivait quand quelqu'un émettait des réserves sur ses projets, et encore moins lorsque ces projets l'enthousiasmaient particulièrement. Il ne pouvait que ce souvenir du récit glaçant que lui avait conté Wendy et du carnage qu'Erza avait réalisé lorsque des bandits avaient interrompu son premier pique-nique. Encore aujourd'hui, la mention de cette épisode faisait grincer des dents la belle mage, qui ne décolérait toujours pas que ce moment spécial ait été gâché par de sinistres individus – _ils ont même mangé un de mes sandwich !_ s'était rappelé avec fureur la reine des fées qui avait dégainé son épée tout en parlant.

Jellal savait donc que le sujet « pique-nique » était particulièrement sensible car particulièrement spécial pour Erza. Quand elle lui avait proposé d'en organiser un rien que _tous les deux_, Jellal en avait donc été très touché et voulait se montrer extraordinairement irréprochable pour faire honneur à l'événement.

Mais il n'avait pu se retenir d'émettre une réserve en voyant les denrées préparées par sa compagne :

\- Erza… tu crois vraiment que la choucroute est un choix pertinent pour un pique-nique ?

La mage aux armures se tourna lentement, ses yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Devant son air sombre, Jellal bafouilla rapidement quelques justifications :

\- Je ne critique pas du tout la choucroute, simplement je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus pratique à transporter et…

Les yeux d'Erza se remplir alors de larmes, tandis qu'elle murmurait diverses paroles dont les seuls éléments compréhensibles étaient « pique-nique alsacien ». Soupirant, Jellal se résigna à se charger du transport de la choucroute.

En voyant le sourire victorieux de sa compagne, il sut qu'il s'était (_encore_) fait avoir – mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à l'air de chat poté de sa compagne.

Et puis la voir sautiller joyeusement dans l'herbe à coup de « pique-nique ! » des étoiles plein les yeux, valait largement le fait de subir l'odeur de ce mélange suspect de choux et de saucisses.

* * *

**Note (de fin) :** je dois admettre que je déteste la choucroute à peu près autant que j'adore Coraline. Sinon j'imagine que les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais bon...

Sinon, je vais essayer de me faire un pique-nique après mes oraux. Je penserai fortement à cette chère Erza. Bon appétit à vous !


	3. Amour

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : Défi 30minutes chrono

Mot (donné par Jérémie) : Amour

Personnages : Luxus, Makarof

Contexte de l'OS : Fin arc "bataille de Fairy Tail" et moment du "7 ans plus tard"

_Merci à **Coraline** pour sa review sur le drabble précédent_

* * *

Bannir Luxus avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui avait été demandé de faire. Encore aujourd'hui, Makarof s'entendait prononcer la lourde sentence. _Luxus, je te bannis de Fairy Tail_.

Et encore aujourd'hui, Makarof en souffrait.

Il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix – Luxus avait mis en péril la guilde. Il avait forcé ses membres à s'entre-déchirer, menacé les habitants de Magnolia et tout cela pour une chose aussi dérisoire que le titre de maître de guilde. Et malgré tout son amour pour son petit-fils, Makarof ne pouvait laisser de telles actions impunies. Son esprit le savait, sa raison le savait.

Il n'empêchait que son cœur refusait de l'entendre.

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux pour le vieux mage dont la longue vie lui avait pourtant réservé son lot de dures épreuves. Même lorsqu'il avait banni de la même manière son propre fils, la chaire de sa chaire… il n'avait pas ressentit un tel déchirement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le bannissement de son petit-fils le touchait plus que tout le reste. Le touchait plus que la perte de son fils.

Peut-être parce qu'Iwan était réellement mauvais, tandis que Luxus n'était que maladresse brute. Peut-être parce Makarof perdait ainsi le dernier membre de sa famille de sang.

Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Et c'était cela qui avait particulièrement horrible dans sa décision : il avait dû choisir entre son amour pour son petit-fils et son amour pour Fairy Tail. Et cela lui avait brisé le cœur.

Et cela _continuait_ de lui briser le cœur.

C'est pourquoi Makarof ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers Gildarts, lorsque celui-ci avait annoncé son refus de devenir le cinquième maître de la guilde.

_Mon premier ordre en tant que maître est de réintégrer Luxus en tant que membre de Fairy Tail._

A cela, Makarof n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère – _mais il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là !_

Tous avaient pu constater l'ampleur de l'indignation de l'ancien-de-nouveau-maître. Mais personne ne sut jamais que sous celle-ci se cachait un véritable soulagement tinté d'une profonde joie. _Luxus allait réintégrer Fairy Tail_.

Makarof n'allait plus devoir choisir entre les deux amours de sa vie.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Gildarts avait pris cette mesure – ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Luxus était fort et que Gildarts n'aimait rien de plus en ce monde que la force… Mais la raison importait peu en définitive. L'agitation retombée et se retrouvant seul dans la salle commune, le maître de guilde s'autorisa un instant à redevenir un simple grand-père pour murmurer au vent un « merci » sincère.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : Je suis en train de lire "Ravage" de Barjavel, et si j'ai eu du mal à m'y plonger, j'aime beaucoup pour l'instant. Et vous, des lectures en cours ?_


	4. Maturité

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : Défi 30minutes chrono (en réalité j'ai plutôt mis 40 min)

Mot (donné par Neliia) : Maturité

Personnages : [Gajeel, Levy] [Natsu, Lucy] [Grey, Juvia] [Luxus, Mirajane]

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie

_Merci à **Coraline**,** Neliia (x3) **et **Sarah70801** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent_

* * *

Extérieurement, la guilde était aussi calme que l'air de printemps était doux. Des vêtements étaient étendus et volaient au vent, quelques mages affinaient leurs techniques sur la pelouse fraichement tondue et où quelques couples se prélassaient ci-delà.

Intérieurement, les choses étaient plus chaotiques. La quiétude – somme toute relative de la salle – avait été perturbée par un cri strident.

\- GAJEEL REDFOX !

Le cri strident avait été rapidement suivi par une protestation plate :

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé. Je n'allais pas…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu n'allais pas faire Gajeel Redfox , mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans leur jeu. Quant à vous, Natsu et Grey, vous devriez avoir honte ! Quand Lucy et Juvia vont apprendre ça, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau…

Bien évidemment, les deux dénommées firent leur entrée à la guilde à ce moment-là, pour demander sous l'œil tremblant de leurs maris respectifs de quoi l'histoire retournait.

.

Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster s'étaient cherchés des noises dès leur première rencontre. S'ils se faisaient confiance comme à personne d'autre – ce qu'ils nieraient pratiquement toujours – leur relation était plus ponctuée de bagarres qu'autre chose, et tout était prétexte à en venir aux mains.

Le trouble qui agitait la guilde en ce moment même avait été causé par l'une de leurs disputes, commencée pour un regard de travers de la part de Natsu – ou était-ce de Grey ? Le résultat en avait été dans tous les cas un soupir las de Mirajane, qui avait pris son apparence démoniaque et avait séparé les deux fauteurs de troubles en les envoyant balader chacun dans un coin de la guilde. Les deux rivaux s'étaient immédiatement redressés, prêts à retourner à leur dispute, lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé qui était à l'origine de leur séparation. La barmaid, dont l'aura était aussi noire que ses ailes, avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et avait déclaré d'un ton ferme :

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de perturber tout le monde pour une raison aussi stupide ?

Grey et Natsu avaient baissé la tête, acceptant la remontrance – et ne souhaitant surtout pas subir plus que nécessaire les foudres de leur amie dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve de par son huitième mois de grossesse. L'histoire aurait ainsi pu se terminer ici si celle-ci n'avait pas ajouté :

\- Et puis on sait tous comment ça va se terminer. Vous vous frappez dessus, vous renversez quelque chose sur le fraisier d'Erza qui se joint dans la bagarre, Elfmann se rajoute également en criant quelque chose sur les hommes, et la guilde devient une grosse mêlée générale. On doit réparer tout un tas de trucs, s'excuser pour le bruit auprès des quelques voisins qui n'ont pas encore fuit les environs, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que votre petite compétition du « je suis le plus fort » aboutisse sur un résultat nul.

\- On ne fait pas une compétition, protestèrent les deux fautifs faiblement.

Mirajane se contenta de lever un sourcil connaisseur. Devant le silence de ses interlocuteurs, elle conclut ses remontrances :

\- Si vous voulez vraiment vous départager, optez pour quelque chose de nouveau. Et de non dangereux.

Elle les avait alors planté là, tous deux sonnés. Ils étaient restés assis sur leur banc un certain moment avant que Natsu propose d'un ton songeur :

\- Mirajane a raison, nous nous sommes affrontés tellement de fois que nous n'avons plus rien à départager si nous combattons nous-même. Mais j'ai tout de même pensé à quelque chose pour déterminer qui est le plus fort d'entre nous.

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut faire un duel entre Justine et Louis. Ce sont nos enfants, que nous avons élevés. Ils ont nos gênes et nos techniques éducatives. Ce serait comme un combat par procuration.

\- Tu veux dire que le gagnant entre ta Justine et mon Louis marquera la victoire de l'un de nous deux ? Je pense que cela peut marcher. De plus, Mirajane a dit de « ne pas faire quelque chose de dangereux » et ce n'est pas nos petits avec leurs cinq ans qui seraient en état de détruire la guilde.

Natsu avait fait un large sourire, ravi de constater que son idée était comprise à sa juste valeur de génialissime. Les deuxcompères avaient ainsi hélés leurs rejetons afin de les opposer après réflexion dans un combat en cinq manches.

Les deux enfants allaient entamer leur dernière partie – décisive – lorsque la guilde s'était ouverte sur Gajeel, dont les bras étaient chargés de ce qu'il aimait surnommer sa petite Tornade. Il s'était rapproché de Natsu et Grey, qui s'étaient empressés de lui fournir des explications sur l'étrange duel qu'ils avaient imposés à leur progéniture. Le mage de fer avait alors éclaté d'un rire moqueur :

\- N'importe quoi. On sait tous que c'est ma Coraline qui est la plus forte.

.

\- Si tu avais vu leurs têtes à ce moment-là ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sous-entendre que notre Tornade était faible !

\- Bien sûr que si, Gajeel Redfox. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux que de l'engager dans un… un truel insensé sous prétexte que _tu_ allais être vexé !

\- Je n'étais pas…

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lucy avait décroché un coup de pied à Natsu qui l'envoya s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Natsu Dragnir ! A quel moment as-tu cru qu'impliquer des enfants dans votre stupide rivalité était une bonne idée ? Tu as trois ans d'âge mental ou quoi ?

\- Juvia aime toujours autant Monsieur Grey. Mais elle préfère quand celui-ci se déshabille et se bat lui-même plutôt que lorsqu'il demande à leur fils de le faire.

La phrase pouvait sembler légère, mais constituait en une remontrance virulente pour Juvia.

Les trois mages restèrent ainsi la tête basse, tandis que leurs épouses leur remontaient les brettelles sur leur manque manifeste de maturité : ils n'étaient après tout plus des enfants, mais des pères de famille avec des responsabilités ! Ce fut finalement Elfmann qui eut le dernier mot lorsqu'il s'écria :

\- Être mature, c'est pour les hommes !

_Oui, il est grand temps que les deux chasseurs de dragons et le mage de glace deviennent des hommes_, grommela un autre chasseur de dragon assis près du bar.

\- Je suis ravie que tu penses ça, Luxus Draer. Parce que je peux te jurer que si tu engages notre enfant dans ce genre de stupidités, ce petit grandira sans son père.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** On sait tous qu'il n'est jamais bon de se faire appeler par son patronyme complet par ses proches. Sinon, les deux prénoms féminins des petits ont été attribué en référence à deux personnes qui se reconnaitrons. _

_Nouvelle : Je vais publier (au compte goutte ok, mais quand même) une fic 'longue' GOT x Fairy Tail. Elle se passera surtout dans le monde de Fairy Tail, avec les personnages du manga, et les personnages de GOT seront intégrés dans cet univers - la fic sera donc très accessible même si vous n'avez pas vu GOT (qui malgré les critiques de la s8 reste à voir). Bises sur vous !_


	5. Griffe

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 111e nuit du FOF sur le thème "**Griffe**". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc...

Personnages : Elfman, Mirajane, Evergreen

Contexte de l'OS : moments liés à Elfman

_Merci à **Neliia** pour sa review sur le drabble précédent. Merci aussi à Coraline pour son retour sur ma page Face._

NB : Comme le texte doit être écrit et posté en une heure, je n'ai pas relu les fautes par manque de temps. Ca sera chose faite dimanche soir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elfman s'était longtemps méfié de ses griffes. Elles lui procuraient certes une sensation de puissance non-négligeable, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que le pouvoir qu'elles renfermaient était trop considérable pour lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il était sous sa forme démoniaque, il veillait toujours à garder le contrôle de lui-même et des petites extensions crochues et coupantes qui terminaient ses doigts.

Lorsque le terrible évènement était arrivé, il avait purement et simplement détesté son pouvoir. Mirajane, Natsu et tous les autres avaient beau lui répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, il ne pouvait se pardonner. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il n'avait pas su retenir la bête qui sommeillait en lui, et sa sœur adorée en avait payé les conséquences. La vie de sa sœur ne valait en aucun cas un pouvoir, tout fabuleux qu'il puisse être. Alors Elfman avait abandonné pour toujours sa forme démoniaque et ne s'était plus jamais transformé, se contentant de surveiller d'un air inquiet que ses ongles restent sagement à leur état normal.

.

Il pensait haïr ses griffes pour le restant de ses jours, mais c'était sans compter l'attaque des Phantom Lord. Il s'était contenté – et compter continuer de se contenter – de frapper le plus fort qu'il pouvait leurs ennemis de part sa force naturelle, lorsque l'un des généraux de la guilde adverse s'en était pris à Mirajane. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa sœur – son autre sœur – pleurer à chaudes larmes, le sang d'Elfman n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait laisser un monstre s'attaquer à la personne qu'il aimait le plus sans réagir. Et pourtant, malgré cette certitude, il ne parvenait à libérer le démon qui était en lui, trop hanté par les souvenirs de sa dernière transformation.

Il savait de plus que Mirajane avait les mêmes images à l'esprit. Mais celle-ci le regardait pourtant avec la même confiance que d'ordinaire. Vas-y, lui disaient ses yeux débordant d'amour.

Et Elfman y était allé. Il s'était transformé en ce qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis deux ans, et s'était débarrassé de leur ennemi, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait près de lui. L'esprit de la bête qui était en lui ne voyait la forme que comme une proie potentielle – mais l'âme d'Elfman elle, savait que cette dernière était sa sœur. La seule qui lui restait. Il avait alors imposé sa volonté sur celle du monstre, et en avait pris pleinement le contrôle.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Mirajane était venue l'enlacer. Il était alors redevenu lui-même, ce grand gaillard un peu gueulard, à la musculature exacerbée et au cœur d'or. Presque par automatisme, il avait refermé ses bras sur ceux de sa sœur. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir ses griffes rapetisser et redevenir de simples ongles. Cette vision lui procura un sourire, à la fois doux et amer.

Ses griffes avaient tué l'une de ses sœur, mais venaient de sauver l'autre. Voilà qui rétablissait les choses, non ?

Peut-être. Désormais, s'il n'aimait toujours pas ses griffes, il ne les détestait plus.

.

L'appréciation de ses griffes se fit grâce à la dernière personne à laquelle Elfman aurait pu penser.

_Evergreen_.

Elfman n'avait jamais réellement parlé à la fée verte, et avait ainsi été assez surpris de la personne qu'il avait découvert lors de leur examen de mage S. La mage de pierre était franche, directe, indéniablement intelligente et courageuse, et à sa grande surprise taquine. Si l'on ajoutait à cela son ingéniosité et sa capacité d'adaptation qui avaient même réussi à surprendre la redoutée Mirajane, l'on obtenait un combo particulièrement flatteur. Mais cela, Elfman ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le fait en avait été que les deux avaient passé du temps ensemble à leur retour de l'île, allant même jusqu'à prendre quelques missions ensemble (et les conduisant à démentir avec de vifs « on est pas en couple » les nombreux ragots qui avaient jasés dans la guilde).

C'était lors de l'une de ces missions que l'extraordinaire s'était produit. Les deux mages avaient été pris par surprise par une créature des neiges non-identifiée. Insensible au pouvoir d'Evergreen, Elfman avait dû se transformer pour éliminer l'obstacle qui leur barrait la route, avant de se tourner vers sa camarade. Celle-ci fixait intensément ses griffes. Elfman s'était tortillé sur place, gêné – malgré les années, les gens continuaient d'être intimidé (et effrayé) par cette partie de lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à lui assurer qu'elle ne craignait aucun danger lorsqu'elle avait pris sa grosse pâte et déclaré d'un ton sûr :

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ses griffes. Elles sont dans un état épouvantable… ça ne t'arrive jamais de les limer ?

Elfman n'avait rien su rétorquer à cela.

Il n'avait rien pu répondre non plus aux interrogations de Mirajane qui s'étonnait de le vois soudainement aussi à l'aise envers ses griffes.

Il était en effet hors de question pour lui d'avouer que s'il aimait désormais ses griffes, c'était parce que Evergreen avait passé deux heures à essayer sur lui vernis sur vernis !

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Je crois que le Elfman x Evergreen est mon 4e ship chouchou. Tient, devinette : quels sont les trois premiers ? Celui qui me les cite correctement a le droit de me faire faire un défi spécial (bonus si vous me les citez dans l'ordre)._


	6. Une introspection à la noix

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en 50min pour les 24 heures du FoF (oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce forum). Le prompt était le 8e de la journée, à savoir "pleure ma fille, tu pisseras moins". C'est le prompt qui m'inspirait le moins et finalement, c'est le premier que j'ai attaqué.

Personnages : Grey, Juvia, Gajeel

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie sans contexte

_Merci à **Neliia**,** Nanthana14 **et **BringMeBackHome** pour leur review sur le drabble précédent. Merci aussi à Coraline pour son retour sur ma page Face._

Ps : j'étais pas chez moi donc j'ai dû rédiger ce texte sur mon téléphone, il risque d'y avoir des drôles erreurs de frappe. J'essaie de rattraper les prompt que j'ai en retard de la journée, je prendrais donc le temps de relire et corriger une fois les 24h terminées.

* * *

L'orage grondait sur Magnolia et ne semblait vouloir s'éteindre. Les habitants de la ville s'étaient résignés à reporter les piques-niques d'ordinaires courants en ce début du moins de juin, et les mages de Fairy Tail se disputaient les missions en intérieur (ou à l'extérieur de la ville) dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter la pluie incessante. Ceux qui avaient échoué se contentaient de rester à l'abris dans la guilde, scrutant le ciel tout en soupirant. Il régnait pour une fois dans le bâtiment une certaine torpeur causée par la répétition ininterrompue de la pluie frappant les carreaux. Même Natsu et Grey semblaient abattus, comme vidés de leurs forces.

Le silence environnant fut finalement brisé lorsque Gajeel, Lily et Levy franchisèrent le pas de la porte. Essuyant frénétiquement leurs pieds sur le paillasson d'entrée et accrochant (ou envoyant valdinguer dans le cas de gajeel) leurs manteaux dégoulinants, ils s'assirent finalement près de Lucy et Natsu. Ses doigts étaient terminés par de courtes flammes, créées par le chasseur de dragon dans une tentative vaine de les réchauffer quelque peu. Tenant ses mains par dessus les siennes et tout aussi grellotante, Lucy s'adressa aux nouveaux venus d'une voix claquetante de froid :

\- V... votre mission s... s... s'est bien pa... passée ?

\- Très bien, surtout que c'est la première mission d'une durée aussi importante que je prenais. C'était impressionnant, mais j'étais bien accompagnée.

Elle rougit si fort devant cette dernirre remarque que Lucy décida de ne pas la relever - ou du moins, pas imméditament. Il y avait certainement anguille sous roche, mais Lucy était trop abrutie par le froid pour cuisiner son amie. Cette dernière s'était toutefois déjà reprise et avait demandé :

\- Juvia est toujours aussi déprimée ?

Le soupir résigné de ses camarades lui suffit comme réponse. Gajeel, dont les bras étaient repliés autour d'un Lili effrayé par l'orage environnant, les regarda, incrédule.

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté depuis que nous sommes partis ?

\- Non, soupira Lucy qui semblait au bord des larmes. D'ordinaire il est facile de gérer les crises de Juvia mais celle-ci... deux semaines, sans aucune interruption. Je ne pensais pas que la pluie puisse avoir cet effet là, mais c'est tout simplement épuisant. Même Grey n'a plus la force de répondre à Natsu...

Gajeel fit une moue désobligeante à la mention du mage de glace. Remarquant son air, Lucy lui dit :

\- Ce n'est même pas de sa faute.

\- Ah bon ? A chaque fois que Juvia est triste c'est de sa faute.

\- Certes, convint Lucy à regret. Grey a involontairement snobé Juvia. Mais si elle est dans cet état là, c'est parce qu'elle a eu le malheur d'écouter un conseil de Cana.

A ceci Gajeel explosa d'un "gihi" :

\- Mais qui arait l'idée d'écouter un conseil de Cana? Enfin, reprit-il après avoir vérifié que la mage en question était trop ivre pour relever ce qu'il avait dit, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a 'conseillé' ?

\- "Pleure, ma fille, tu pisseras moins". Juvia l'a prit au mot, et n'a pas cessé de pleurer depuis et... et bien tu vois le résultat.

Gajeel soupira et se leva en déclarant :

\- Je vais aller voir comment elle va. Enfin si... tu... je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais jeta un coup d'oeil vers Levy comme s'il... attendait son accord ? Oui, il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche - d'autant plus que la mage des mots hocha légerement la tête en approbation.

Montant lentement l'escalier qui menait vers les appartements individuels des mages, Gajeel réfléchissait à toute allure. _Que pourrait-il bien dire à Juvia ?_ La mage de l'eau était expansive par nature, mais faire tomber la pluie pendant deux semaines c'était un record, même pour elle. Il atteignait le pllier lorsqu'il tomba sur une personne inattendue.

_Grey_.

Il songea un instant à le disputer pour avoir osé causer du tord à son amie, mais se ravisa et opta plutôt pour un neutre :

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lui donner une réponse claire au lieu d'être ambigu ? Un coup tu sembles être intéressé par elle, et le lendemain tu la rejette. Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, simplement de lui dire franchement si elle a une raison d'espérer quelque chose.

Le mage de glace se tortilla sur place, ouvrit la bouche et la referma - avant de l'ouvrir une seconde fois, pour cette fois ci s'exprimer.

\- C'est que je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... dès notre rencontre, elle a décidé que nous serions amoureux. Dès que je fais un pas dehors ou dit quelque chose, elle m'impose sa vision de notre futur si bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que _moi_ je voulais, ce que je ressentais. Elle est forte, intelligente et courageuse, et j'aime ça chez elle mais... j'ai l'impression de ne pas la connaître car elle ne parle que de moi lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Alors... c est difficile de donner une réponse claire dans ces circonstances non ?

\- Et bien, siffla Gjeel d'etonnement. C'est que tu en avais gros sur la patate !

Grey fit une moue gênée et détourna le regard.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle que tu devrais dire ça plutôt qu'à moi ?

\- Elle ne me laissera pas en placer une. Et toi, tu es son meilleur ami...

\- Mais je ne suis pas elle.

Le regard de Gajeel se fit plus dur :

\- Impose toi, et dit lui ce que tu as sur le coeur. Sinon je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir brisé les oreilles avec ton introspection à la noix.

Il transforma son bras en une épée peu engageante pour appuyer ses dires. Ce n'était pas vrimment un élément susceptible de faire peur à Grey, mais celui-ci soupira tout de même en signe de reddition. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Juvia, il murmura :

\- Merci. D'avoir écouté mon introspection à la noix.

Gajeel hocha la tête et son visage se fendit d'un sourire satisfait - et la réalisation de ceci lui procura un frisson d'épouvante. Depuis quand était-il devenu un Cupidon ?

* * *

_Note (de fin) : Ce texte est l'occasion pour moi du parler du Gruvia. J'ai un avis assez paradoxal à propos de ces deux-là : j'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils finissent ensemble, mais en même temps... j'ai du mal à les concevoir en couple. J'ai l'impression que c'est un amour à sens unique, et si c'est drôle de voir Juvia ainsi, je n'arriverai pas à les shipper totalement tant que cette attraction ne sera pas partagée (après, j'en suis début arc Tartaros, j'ai pas encore tout vu). Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	7. Maudite

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte répond à plusieurs prompts proposés par la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- prompt of the day : se retenir

\- les belles paroles : "vivre, ça n'est pas attendre que l'orage passe. Vivre, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie"

\- la collection restreinte : ne pas utiliser le mot "dit"

Personnage : Juvia

Contexte de l'OS : pré-animé/manga (je n'ai pas encore vu le passé de Juvia (pas de spoil please) donc je l'ai imaginé à ma sauce)

_Merci à **Neliia **et** jFANGIRLd** pour leur review sur le drabble précédent_

_Je dédie ce texte à jFANGIRLd, qui adore Juvia !_

* * *

Un caillou fut lancé près d'elle et fut rapidement suivi par un ricanement :

\- N'allez pas jouer avec elle ! Il fait que pleuvoir quand elle est là, c'est glauque !

\- Oui, elle doit être maudite, renchérit une seconde voix moqueuse.

Le groupe d'enfant qui s'était attroupé autour d'elle repris en scandant l'accusation de leur camarade.

_Maudite ! Maudite ! Maudite !_

A force de l'entendre, Juvia avait fini par croire que c'était vrai. Après tout, partout où elle allait, la pluie la suivait. Ces lourdes gouttes d'eau étaient la seule chose qu'elle connaissait du ciel, si bien que le soleil était devenu un mythe lointain et inaccessible pour elle, tout comme les dragons dont on doutait de l'existence.

Et pourtant, elle savait que le soleil existait. Lorsqu'elle escaladait les montagnes qui entouraient son petit village, elle pouvait percevoir l'astre doré au loin de la perspective qui s'offrait à elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle courait pour le rattraper, il lui échappait. Elle n'avait pas compris tout d'abord pourquoi elle était la seule à ne jamais pouvoir sentir ses rayons chauds sur sa peau opaline – mais elle avait ensuite surpris une conversation entre deux de ses voisins, qui murmurait d'un ton désolé :

\- La pauvre petite… elle a dû être maudite par les cieux…

Ses parents lui avaient appris à ne pas écouter les brimades des autres enfants (_les êtres humains sont méchants lorsqu'ils sont encore petits et aiment se moquer des autres, alors n'y prête pas attention_) mais si même les adultes pensaient qu'une malédiction s'était abattue sur elle… c'était que la vérité devait en être ainsi.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était maudite par les cieux. Elle avait alors éclaté en sanglots en comprenant cela.

Et elle avait pleuré d'avantage en réalisant que la pluie se faisait plus dense à mesure que ses pleurs redoublaient. Les habitants lui avaient alors jetés des regards mauvais et s'étaient abrités pour échapper au ciel qui s'était couvert de nuages épais. Seule la mère de Juvia avait bravé l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater pour prendre délicatement sa fille dans ses bras. L'étreinte lui avait fait du bien, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Ma chérie… je sais que tu ne peux pas arrêter la pluie. Mais tu peux essayer de ne pas l'empirer, non ?

\- Et… et comment je… je peux ? avait sangloté la petite fille en pleurs.

\- En retenant tes larmes. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais essaie de ne pas pleurer, même lorsque tu es triste. Tu pourrais… essayer de sourire à la place ?

Juvia avait alors acquiescé, désireuse de plaire à sa mère. Et elle avait réussi – un certain temps. Lorsque ses parents avaient disparu dans une attaque de monstres, Juvia n'avait pas pu contenir sa rage. Le ciel s'était alors assombri comme si toute la noirceur du monde était contenu au-dessus de la petite bourgade. Et comme d'accoutumée, les regards s'étaient fait mauvais et accusateurs.

Juvia avait alors fui le village. Plus rien – _plus personne_ – ne l'y retenait et qui sait ? peut-être que le soleil et sa chaleur l'attendaient quelque part ailleurs. Saisie d'un maigre baluchon et de ses frêles espoirs, elle s'était élancée sur la route.

**.**

La route avait réduit en cendres toutes ses espérances. Partout où elle allait, elle continuait d'être boudée par le soleil.

_Maudite. Maudite. Maudite._

Les mots continuaient de résonner dans sa tête et la meurtrissaient un peu plus à chaque fois – mais toujours, la voix de sa mère lui parvenait. _N'empire pas la pluie. Retient tes larmes, et souris_. Et elle se retenait de pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sourire – elle ne pouvait _plus_, pas depuis que les deux seules personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme un monstre l'avaient laissé seule avec la pluie.

Elle s'était alors contentée de rester aussi froide que l'eau l'entourant. Elle ne souriait plus, elle ne pleurait plus – elle arborait continuellement une moue impassible et distante.

Impassible et distante, comme son cœur.

Elle ne s'autorisait plus à rien ressentir – c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle voulait tout oublier, se fondre dans la pluie qui était devenue avec les années sa seule compagne et amie. Et elle aurait réussi, si une once espoir ne s'était pas accroché au fond d'elle-même.

_Un jour, la pluie me quittera. Et je pourrais enfin vivre._

**.**

\- Vivre, ça n'est pas attendre que l'orage passe. Vivre, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie.

Gajeel avait été le seul à qui elle avait raconté son histoire, ses doutes et ses espérances. Et Gajeel étant Gajeel, il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la consoler. Il avait juste reniflé un peu hautainement, en lui assénant cette phrase qui pouvait sembler à une maxime pleine de remontrances.

Gajeel n'avait pas réagit comme elle l'aurait souhaité – et pourtant, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ou plutôt, il lui avait offert la vie.

Après cette conversation, Juvia avait compris que rien ne pourrait changer en elle. Et qu'en définitive, rien ne l'obligeait à changer. Elle avait ardemment désiré voir le soleil, mais qu'est-ce que l'étoile avait fait pour elle, si ce n'est rejeter son admiration ? Rien. La pluie en revanche avait joué avec elle, l'avait bercé de sa mélodie régulière, l'avait protégé et défendue contre tous ceux qui avaient essayé de profiter de son isolement. Et dernièrement, la pluie avait fusionné avec elle, lui offrant sa puissance contre son corps.

Alors pourquoi Juvia devrait-elle renoncer à une part d'elle-même ? Pour satisfaire les envies de gens qui n'avaient eu cesse de la rejeter sans jamais chercher à l'aider ou la comprendre ?

Elle avait été généreuse trop longtemps. Elle allait être égoïste désormais.

Ils ne voulaient pas de sa pluie ? Tant pis. Elle s'imposerai au monde – et elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** j'ai hésité à faire durer le texte jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Grey et finalement j'ai préféré couper ici, pour montrer Juvia pour elle-même et non par le biais de "Juvia aime Grey". C'est une femme forte, courageuse et puissante, ce qu'on a parfois tendance à oublier (moi la première) lorsqu'on la met en scène dans son rôle d'amoureuse transis._

_Sinon dans mon texte elle me fait un peu penser à Elsa de la reine des neiges (ouaiiis la référence ultime) : une femme qui a brimé ses pouvoirs et qui finalement décide de vivre pour elle-même et en étant complètement elle-même._


	8. Autarcie

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 112e nuit du FOF sur le thème "**Autarcie**". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc... Ducoup pour ce thème j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur un personnage peu exploité.

Personnage : Polyussica

Contexte de l'OS : pré anime et arc je-sais-plus-lequel-mais-c'est-pas-important

_Merci à **Neliia et jFANGIRLd** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent_

NB : Comme le texte doit être écrit et posté en une heure, je n'ai pas relu les fautes par manque de temps. Ca sera chose faite dimanche soir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Polyussica avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Ce constat se vérifier déjà lorsqu'elle habitait sur Edolas. Enfant, elle avait toujours préféré étudier ses grimoires magiques plutôt que sortir jouer avec les jeunes de son âge. Pourquoi s'amuser à taper dans un ballon lorsqu'un univers entier de mystères vous tendait les bras ? Polyussia n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt, si bien qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une seule réelle amie, Eléa, qui partageait comme elle sa passion pour les livres.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait preuve de ses premiers dons de magie, les gens s'étaient détournés d'elle. La magie était rare sur Edolas et si elle était traitée avec précaution dans la capitale, elle était surtout incomprise dans les contrées reculées où elle habitait. La seule à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos était Eléa. Cette dernière avait bien compris que Polyussica n'était pas comme les autres et que sa différence était riche. Bien entretenu, son don pourrait lui permettre une meilleure vie que celle qu'elle aurait en restant dans leur campagne.

Elle s'était alors laissée porter par l'enthousiasme de son amie et avait gagné la capitale, où elle avait en effet trouvé rapidement une place dans une école de magie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouvait toujours pas sa place parmi ces autres jeunes gens qui partageaient pourtant ses aptitudes. Elle s'était donc accommodée de sa solitude, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Et un jour, par un hasard qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas expliquer toutes ces années après, elle avait été arrachée à son monde. Elle avait trouvé à la place d'Edolas des contrées qui étaient semblables en tous points à celles qu'elle connaissait, mais sans être celles-ci.

Polyussica pensait pouvoir supporter la solitude – il était apparu qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Ne pas avoir d'amis proches n'était pas pareil que de se retrouver seule, sans aucune ressource ou connaissance, ni du monde ni des personnes qui le composait. Il y avait certes des visages qui lui étaient familiers mais aucun de ceux-ci ne correspondaient à la personnalité de ceux à qui elle les associaient. Elle avait fini par comprendre que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'un miroir déformé d'Edolas, qui renvoyait une image floue de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle s'était alors établie dans une forêt en retrait, loin des hommes qui lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Et les choses lui convenait parfaitement : elle préparait quelques potions apprises grâce à sa formation et les vendait à la guilde de mages décérébrés qui partageait la forêt avec elle. Son maître, un certain Makarof, ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur son passé, n'essayait pas de faire la conversation outre mesure. Il se contentait simplement de venir lui demander un remède parce qu'un de ses protégés s'était (encore) mis dans le pétrin. Polyussica râlait pour la forme, effrayait les pauvres petits nouveaux qui ne croyaient voir en elle qu'une sorcière un peu gaga, mais finissait toujours par sauver la mise à ces gamins – et elle mettait Makarof dans le lot des gamins même si celui-ci avait le même âge qu'elle, car il était impossible d'être adulte et d'avoir une aussi grande tendance à la destruction.

Elle en était ainsi venue à vivre totalement en autarcie, se suffisant de ses besoins et de sa propre compagnie, sans composer avec le monde extérieur. Il était bien sûr exagéré de dire qu'elle ne se souciait de rien ni de personne, mais elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit et cela lui allait très bien.

Elle était restée dans cet état d'isolement sentimental durant des dizaines d'années jusqu'à ce qu'_elle_ franchisse le pas de sa porte. Avec ces deux couettes bleues, son visage innocent et ses grands yeux curieux, Wendy Marvel était rentré dans son cœur comme une tempête. Sans qu'elle le veuille un instant, elle s'était prise d'affection pour la petite mage, tant et si bien que pour la première fois depuis ce qui était pour elle une éternité, Polyussica se mettait à espérer que quelqu'un lui rende visite.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, trop fière de garder son image de femme aimant son indépendance et sa solitude, elle mettait continuellement de côté une petite part de gâteau au citron pour la chasseuse de dragon, depuis que celle-ci lui avait dit les adorer.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : vous aurez reconnu j'espère d'où vient le prénom de l'amie d'enfance de Polyussica. Sinon, allez lire La nuit des temps. Pour l'anecdote, j'ai failli m'appeler comme ça (Eléa hein, pas Polyucissa)_


	9. Il était une fois

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : Un peu à part : ce texte est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Coraline. **Bon anniversaire Coraline !**

Personnages : [Gajeel, Levy]

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie

_Merci à **Neliia et jFANGIRLd** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans le village de Magnolia, vivait un petit garçon. Celui-ci habitait avec son père, Makarof, dans une maison isolée du reste du bourg. Le petit garçon avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements aussi noirs que ses cheveux de jais, qu'il cachait par une capuche, elle aussi noire – si bien que les gens avaient pris l'habitude de le surnommer « la petite capuche noire ».

Un jour, le père de la petite Capuche Noire demanda à son fils d'aller rendre visite à sa grand-mère Polyucissa, qui vivait de l'autre côté de la forêt, pour lui apporter un petit panier de kiwi et un fraisier. La petite Capuche Noire, qui était un enfant renfrogné et solitaire, accepta à contrecœur la mission confiée par son père. Ce dernier lui dit :

\- Et ne t'éloigne pas trop du sentier ! Il paraît que la grande démone Mirajane est revenu hanter la forêt, ainsi que la Petite-mais-féroce-louve. Tiens-toi en à l'écart le plus possible.

S'il faisait ces recommandations, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était inquiet pour son fils – son rejeton avait simplement l'habitude de détruire les choses quand il s'en approchait, et Makarof avait déjà dû m'excuser auprès des habitants de Magnolia suffisamment de fois dans le mois.

La Capuche Noire haussa les épaules pour marquer son accord, se saisit du panier confié par son père, et commença son chemin. Il fut vite rejoint par Lily, un chat errant avec qui…

**.**

\- _Un chat errant ? Comment ça un _chat errant _?_

\- _Chut, Lily ! On veut connaître la suite !_

\- _Mais je…_

_Les protestations de l'Exceed furent vite étouffées par une Levy agacée par son interruption._

**.**

Il fut vite rejoint par Lily, un chat errant avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Les deux compagnons s'engagèrent alors dans l'obscure forêt. Ils suivirent un temps les recommandations de Makarof et restèrent tout d'abord sur le sentier. Malheureusement, l'humain et le chat passèrent devant un cloutier. Le cloutier était un arbre particulièrement rare, même pour une forêt magique comme celle de Magnolia. Il produisait des clous, la nourriture favorite de la petite Capuche Noire. Celui-ci ne résista pas à la tentation d'en ramasser quelques-uns pour s'en faire un dîner – et s'éloigna de ce fait du sentier.

Sa cueillette faite, la petite Capuche Noire voulut revenir sur ses pas mais ne fut pas en mesure de retrouver son chemin. Loin de paniquer, l'enfant se réjouit intérieurement devant cet imprévus qui venait pimenter sa sortie. Il s'engagea alors parmi les arbres, se fiant à son flair, tandis que devant lui Lily lui dégageait le chemin à coup de griffes.

Les deux amis finirent par arriver dans une clairière où se trouvait la Petite-mais-féroce-louve. Le splendide (et dangereux) animal posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire en voyant les intrus troubler sa concentration. Il décida de les manger, pour les punir de l'avoir dérangé – mais il n'osa point, à cause de quelques soldats dirigés par l'impitoyable Erza qui trainaient par là. La Petite-mais-féroce-louve demanda donc plutôt à la Capuche Noire où il allait. L'enfant, nullement impressionné par la créature, lui expliqua qu'il se rendait chez sa grand-mère Polyucissa pour lui porter un panier de kiwi et un fraisier. Joueur, il lui proposa de faire la course jusqu'à chez elle pour voir qui serait le plus fort. La Petite-mais-féroce-louve, qui avait été élevé par deux chasseurs de loups prénommés Natsu et Grey, avait attrapé la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais refuser un défi. Il s'engagea donc…

**.**

\- _Mauvaise habitude ? Refuser un défi c'est…_

\- _C'est tout à fait raisonnable et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir de faire preuve d'intelligence et de maturité._

\- _Être mature, c'est pour les hommes !_

\- _Si même Elfman le dit, c'est que c'est vrai._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Gajeel Redfox…_

_Levy poussa un grognement en prononçant le prénom, conduisant ledit Gajeel Redfox à battre en retraite._

**.**

Il s'engagea donc dans le sentier à toute vitesse. Ayant des jambes plus grandes que celles de la Petite-mais-féroce-louve, la petite Capuche Noire arriva bien en avance chez sa grand-mère. Celle-ci l'accueilli aussi froidement qu'à l'accoutumée, armée d'un balai et expliquant bien fort qu'elle ne supportait pas les humains. Elle accepta toutefois le présent de la petite Capuche Noire, avant de mettre celle-ci à la porte – sans lui avoir donné en cadeau un petit bol de divers morceaux de métal particulièrement précieux (et en niant le fait qu'elle le gardait dans son armoire depuis deux mois dans l'attente de la visite de sa famille).

Peu après avoir accompli sa mission (sans rien détruire, le Père de la Petite Capuche Noire en serait soulagé), le Petit-mais-féroce-loup arriva devant la maison de la grand-mère. La petite Capuche Noire l'attendait, souriant d'un air hautain :

\- Je suis arrivé avant toi, crevette.

\- Crevette ? Je suis un noble loup, oui !

Vexée, la Petite-mais-féroce-louve donna un phénoménal coup à la petit Capuche Noire, qui parti s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. L'animal resta un temps ainsi, à regarder fièrement la Petite Capuche Noire revenir à pas hésitants auprès d'elle. La Louve lui tendit alors la main (en l'occurrence la pâte), et la petite Capuche Noire s'empressa de s'en saisir. Ils repartirent alors main dans la main vers Magnolia, sans prêter attention au monde autour d'eux et au chat bleu dont les miaulements enthousiastes voulaient dire : c'est l'amouuuur !

**.**

_Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la guilde. Rougissante, Coraline fit une révérence maladroite pour remercier son public. Elle fut vite accaparée par Lucy, pour la féliciter sur son écrit :_

_\- Quelle belle version ! Ton professeur a dû être épaté !_

_\- Hein ? demanda un Natsu qui n'avait pas suivi le début du comment._

_\- Mon devoir de français était de réécrire un conte. J'ai choisi le Petit Chaperon Rouge et j'ai pris Papa et Maman, expliqua l'enfant._

_Plus loin, les deux parents en question regardaient avec fierté leur progéniture. Gajeel avait toutefois une once d'incrédulité, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de partager à voix basse avec son épouse :_

_\- Pourquoi c'est moi le Petit Chaperon Rouge et toi le Grand méchant loup ? grommela-t-il._

_\- Parce qu'on sait tous ici que je suis bien plus effrayante que toi, répondit joyeusement Levy._

_Et malheureusement pour lui, Gajeel était bien obligé d'admettre que c'était vrai._


	10. Lucy déteste la mer

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : Ce texte est ma réponse au 3e défi collectif organisé par **_Bibliothèque de fiction_**, qui constituait à écrire selon les contraintes d'un autre participant. Je devais placer les mots "chaussette, rire, groupe, vendeuse, saladier", le tout devant traiter du thème de la mer ou de l'océan.

J'en ai profité pour répondre (en retard) au 5e thème des 24 heures du FoF : _Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi_

Note : La chanson citée dans le texte et bien évidement Mistral Gagnant, de Renaud

Personnages : Lucy, Natsu, Aquarius

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie (PAS DE SPOIL PLEASE, j'en suis toujours saison 7)

_Merci à **Neliia **et **Coraline (x4) **pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent_

* * *

Lucy déteste la mer.

Toute cette étendue d'eau sans commencement ni fin, au fond abyssal et dangereux, à la température glacée... Sans parler des vagues qui ramènent avec elles la nostalgie des jours passés – et de la tonne de sel qui vient agresser ses sens, la rendant aveugle et aux facultés gustatives diminuées...

Oui, Lucy déteste la mer. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'y rendre chaque jour.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle continue d'y aller, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de répéter chaque jour la même routine : se lever silencieusement, enfiler quelques vêtements dans la pénombre, quitter sa petite maison pour marcher jusqu'à la plage. Là, sur le sable blanc, elle retire chaussettes et chaussures, pour s'enfoncer pieds nus dans l'eau. Et elle commence à parler. Elle raconte à la mer ce qui s'est déroulé la veille, les joies et les peines partagées par la guilde, les disputes entre Natsu et Grey (_tu te rends compte ? Ils ont même cassé un saladier qui traînait sur le bar !)_ Elle rajoute parfois des petites provocations, dans l'espoir de la faire réagir (_Mirajane était furieuse, je crois que même toi tu aurais eu peur..._).

Mais la mer demeure toujours sans réponse.

Cela ne devrait pas la surprendre. C'est juste de l'eau après tout. Elle devrait arrêter de venir.

Mais elle continue d'espérer. Qu'un jour, elle ait une réponse, un signe, _n'importe quoi_ qui lui prouve qu'elle ne vient pas quotidiennement se friper les pieds pour rien.

_N'importe quoi._ Ce n'est pas grand chose n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne demande pas la lune, juste quelque chose. N'importe quoi, murmure-t-elle.

N'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne peut rien dire d'autre. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y ai rien à dire – au contraire. Elfman et Evergreen ont enfin admis que peut-être, ils étaient effectivement en couple. Cela s'est ébruité dans la ville comme une traînée de poudre. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'est de ça que Lucy est venue parler ce matin. Mais maintenant qu'elle est face à la mer, elle ne peut plus réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'elle peut formuler, ce sont ces deux petits mots. N'importe quoi.

Elle reste les pieds dans l'eau, les cheveux emmêlés, le mascara de la veille coulant sur ses cernes, à répéter encore et encore ces mêmes mots. N'importe quoi. A force de les rabâcher, elle ne sait plus s'ils désignent ce qu'elle attend de l'univers, ou bien toute cette situation, totalement dénuée de sens. Comme Levy qui annonce joyeusement ses fiançailles avec Gajeel comme si rien ne s'était passé !

C'est du n'importe quoi !

Elle se rend compte qu'elle a cessé de murmurer son étrange incantation et qu'elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle a effrayé quelques mouettes qui traînaient autour d'elle en haussant ainsi la voix – mais elle s'en fiche. Elle se fiche tellement de toute décence, des regards inquiets qui se posent sur son corps meurtris et son esprits embrumé, qu'elle se laisse tomber à genoux dans l'eau. Une vague plus puissante que les autres se fait alors sentir et la balaye. Lucy ne cherche pas à se débattre – à quoi bon ?

Et puis avec un peu de chance, c'est _elle_ qui essaie de lui dire quelque chose.

**.**

Une voix lui parvient. Non – des voix. Elle ne parvient pas à les distinguer. Mais il lui semble que les voix ne sont pas contentes.

\- Elle aurait pu mourir Ezra ! Et tu me demandes de me calmer ?

Natsu. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

Elle ne sait pas, et elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il vient faire dans son rêve. Car elle rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un affreux cauchemar, un songe dont elle va bientôt se réveiller. Mais elle ouvre les yeux, et il n'en est rien. C'est juste la réalité – toujours aussi cruelle et décevante.

Elle fait un grognement qui veut dire « je vais bien, laissez moi tranquille et barrez vous ». Une petite part d'elle est mortifiée de s'entendre être aussi familière et ingrate. Mais la principale partie de son cerveau pense chacun de ces mots.

_Laissez-moi tranquille et barrez vous_. Elle devrait connaître mieux son petit groupe d'amis – ils vont l'étouffer de leur présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Ne pourraient-ils pas comprendre et accepter que cette fois-ci, même la magie de l'amitié et toutes ces âneries ne pourront rien pour elle ?

\- Lucy ? Lucy tu m'entends ?

'Oui, je t'entends, Erza'. Elle se contente de cligner lentement les yeux, et voit ceux de son amie se remplir de larmes.

\- Ne refait jamais ça, d'accord ? murmure la grande guerrière. Si la vendeuse de glace ne t'avais pas récupérée à temps... tu serais...

Erza ne termine pas sa phrase. Elle se contente de répéter :

\- Ne refait jamais ça. Nous sommes là, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes là, avec toi.

Oui, ils sont là.

Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Grey, Happy et tous les autres.

Tous les autres, sauf _elle_.

**.**

Lucy ne sait pas pourquoi elle est aussi dévastée de la mort d'Aquarius. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait imaginé la disparition de nombreuses personnes, mais jamais la sienne. Les esprits sont forts, invincibles, et d'entre tous, Aquarius était la plus puissante. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Lucy voyait les choses : l'esprit du verseau était celle qui résisterait à tout.

Constater qu'elle avait tort n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux.

Cette explication est celle qui lui est le plus facile à supporter. L'autre, la _réelle_ raison pour laquelle Lucy est aussi triste... Cela la dévaste à chaque fois qu'elle y pense. Après avoir perdu sa mère, son père, et même Michelle, Aquarius est – _était_ – la seule famille qui lui restait.

Bien sûr, Lucy considère Fairy Tail comme sa famille désormais. Mais ce n'était pas pareil avec Aquarius – l'esprit, elle, était là depuis le début de vie. Pour veiller sur elle, pour jouer avec elle, pour lui faire des remontrances, pour se rappeler avec elle des caramels qu'elle piquait dans la réserve de son père.

Et désormais, elle est partie.

Et quatre mois après, cela fait toujours aussi mal.

**.**

Lucy déteste la mer.

Elle la déteste tellement qu'elle ne peut même plus entendre son nom être prononcé, comme cette fois-ci où Mirajane fredonne « et entendre ton rire, comme on entend la mer, s'arrêter, repartir en arrière ». Sitôt que l'étendue est nommée, Lucy se fige – elle voudrait profiter de la douce voix de la barmaid sur cette chanson qu'elle a toujours aimé, mais cela lui est impossible. Alors elle regroupe ses affaires, et se lève.

Et tandis qu'elle franchit le seuil de la guilde, elle entend Mirajane conclure son chant.

« Et te dire enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie, l'aimer même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants – et les mistral gagnants »

Aquarius a été emportée, tout comme ses rires d'enfant – et avec eux, les caramels de la réserve de son père.

**.**

Lucy déteste la mer.

Toute cette étendue aux eaux tumultueuses, à l'humeur changeante et capricieuse, aux formes pleines, aux vagues puissantes et déferlantes... Oui, Lucy déteste la mer, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'y rendre chaque jour. Car tout en elle lui rappelle Aquarius.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle continue d'y aller, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Certains jours, Lucy se saisit de sa clef d'or, la plonge dans l'étendue salée, et effectue la même prière, celle qu'elle a fait des centaines de fois. « Ouvre toi, porte du vaisseau... A... »

Mais elle ne parvient jamais à finir son incantation. Dire son nom à voix haute est beaucoup trop douloureux – surtout qu'au fond, Lucy sait très bien que brandir une clef vide ne lui servira à rien. Aquarius n'est plus, et elle doit l'accepter.

Elle entend alors un bruit d'eau derrière elle. Elle se retourne vivement – serait-ce... ? Non. Ce n'est que Natsu. Le mage de feu s'approche près d'elle, le visage déformé par le dégoût alors qu'il marche sur ce qui doit être une algue. Il lui prend la main, et Lucy le laisse faire. Sa main est chaude, si chaude comparée à l'eau glacée autour d'eux.

Lucy voudrait lui demander de partir et de la laisser seule – mais à la place, elle se contente de serrer un peu plus fort sa main, et de si accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Elle va lui laisser la marque de ses ongles_, se dit-elle distraitement. Mais Natsu n'a pas l'air d'y prêter réellement d'importance car il lui dit :

\- J'ai appris une nouvelle langue aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ? Se force-t-elle à articuler.

Après tout, il s'est enfoncé dans une eau à treize degrés pour la rejoindre. Elle lui doit bien quelques syllabes.

\- Oui. Je sais parler la mer maintenant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que la mer dit alors ?

\- « Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi. »

Lucy ne répond rien. Elle se met à pleurer. Ses sanglots sont si importants qu'elle se laisse tomber à genoux – mais contrairement à la dernière fois, Natsu est là pour la rattraper. Il la fait sortir de l'eau, asseoir dans le sable, et lui offre son épaule pour pleurer. Il dit ne proteste même pas quand elle utilise son écharpe pour essuyer ses larmes. Peut-être parce que lui aussi se sert de sa précieuse étoffe pour cacher les pleurs qui se glissent au coin de ses yeux.

Et cela, plus que l'étreinte de Natsu, l'apaise profondément. L'idée qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir de la disparition d'Aquarius... elle a l'impression réconfortante que quelqu'un d'autre que elle se rappellera de l'esprit, et sera là pour faire vivre son souvenir.

Peut-être que Lucy se trompe finalement. Peut-être que Elfman, Evergreen, Levy et tous les autres ne font pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être qu'ils essaient simplement de vivre du mieux qu'ils le peuvent.

Sûrement devrait-elle prendre exemple sur eux, même si cela lui semble impossible.

Mais alors qu'elle voit Natsu lui sourire en caressant ses cheveux et qu'elle sent son cœur se réchauffer devant ce geste, elle se dit qu'elle se doit au moins d'essayer.


	11. Le Jour J

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour jFANGIRLd. **Bon anniversaire jFANGIRLd !** J'ai un jour de retard et j'en suis désolée. Pour raconter ma vie, j'avais prévu de t'écrire un petit Braime, mais le résultat (le dernier OS de Vae Victis) ne contenait pas autant de Braime que ce que j'avais imaginé en commençant à écrire. J'ai donc rédigé un second texte, avec cette fois-ci ton personnage préféré : Juvia !

* * *

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : 30 min chrono (j'ai plutôt mis 40 minutes en réalité). Mot (donné par Fanny) : Catastrophe

Personnages : [Grey, Juvia] Gajeel

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie

Ce texte répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette :

\- prompt of the day : talisman

\- pop Harley : femme atypique : femme avec un drôle de caractère

_Merci à **Neliia** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent_

* * *

Gajeel sifflotait joyeusement, Lily sur ses talons. L'Exceed était aussi surpris que les autres mages de Fairy Tail de voir le chasseur de dragon siffloter ainsi. A vrai dire, la seule fois où c'était arrivé (même si Gajeel le niait fermement), c'était lorsque Levy avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Mais Lily présumait que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on mariait sa meilleure amie, et que cela valait bien un peu d'enthousiasme apparent, même pour le renfrogné et taciturne chasseur de dragon.

C'était en effet aujourd'hui que Grey Fullbuster devait s'unir à Juvia Lockser, dont la persévérance avait fini par faire tomber les barrières glacées de l'élu de son cœur. C'est tout naturellement que la mage de l'eau s'était tournée vers son plus ancien ami, qui n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce que voulait dire une Juvia surexcitée et dont les cris stridents lui suppliaient d'être son témoin :

\- Ton témoin ? Bien sûr que j'accepte de témoigner en ta faveur, Juvia. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûr que celui qui a levé des charges contre toi n'a rien de bien consistant. Et si c'est le Conseil de la magie qui te veux des noises, j'irai les exploser et cette histoire sera réglée.

Il y avait eu un instant de flottement avant que Juvia n'explose en larmes :

\- Le Conseil de la magie a quelque chose à reprocher à Juvia ? s'était-elle inquiétée, des sanglots entrecoupant sa question. Et si Juvia était arrêtée et jetée dans un cachot pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait ? C'est injuste... et dire que Grey-sama s'était enfin décidé à faire sa demande en mariage à Juvia !

\- Hein ? De quel mariage parles tu ?

\- Et toi, de quel procès parles tu ?

Après ce léger quiproquo, Gajeel avait compris que Juvia lui demandait d'être témoin pour une occasion beaucoup plus réjouissante qu'un procès. Il avait alors accepté avec joie, surtout que Juvia lui avait appris que son autre témoin était Lucy. La petite, comme Gajeel aimait la surnommer parfois, était parfois d'une incorrigible maladresse mais saurait l'aider dans l'organisation du mariage et de jeux pour animer la soirée. Grey avait lui choisit Erza comme première témoin, et tout aurait pu être parfait s'il s'était contenté de la guerrière – Lucy et lui auraient juste à refréner ses élans théâtraux (non, il n'avait aucune envie de se revêtir d'un costume de petite sirène pour lui faire plaisir) et la tenir éloignée de la pièce montée.

Mais c'était sans compter le deuxième témoin de Grey.

Natsu.

Gajeel avait failli recracher la bière qu'il avalait lorsqu'il avait vu arriver le mage de feu lors de leur petite réunion de préparation entre témoins. Grey était-il totalement inconscient ? Gajeel n'avait pas cessé de bougonner toute la soirée, si bien que Levy avait menacé de le faire dormir dans le salon jusqu'au Jour J.

\- Pas question d'avoir un mari bougon dans mon lit ! s'était-elle exclamée avant de conclure : tu t'inquiètes certainement pour rien. Natsu a beau être un enfant par moment, il fera très attention à ne pas faire de bêtises, puisque c'est pour Grey. Et quand bien même il serait tenté, entre Erza et Lucy pour l'encadrer, il va se tenir à carreaux.

Gajeel avait été particulièrement surpris de constater que Levy avait raison. Certes, sa femme se trompait que rarement, mais tout de même... on parlait de Natsu là. Mais le chasseur de dragon s'était tenu à carreaux, refrénant ses « Je m'enflamme ! » et autres incitations à la débandade. Et c'est ainsi que petit à petit, Gajeel avait fini par croire qu'ils arriveraient jusqu'au mariage sans aucun incident majeur.

Le Jour J était finalement arrivé sans que les alliances ne soient perdues, la robe de Juvia déchirée, la guilde incendiée ou sans qu'un monstre surpuissant ne vienne les menacer, et Gajeel s'était enfin autorisé à relâcher la pression, allant même jusqu'à pousser la chansonnette. Après tout ils avait traversés cinq mois de calme plat, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'une catastrophe allait leur tomber sur la tête, non ?

_Ne jamais jeter un sort sans l'avoir pleinement formulé_, lui aurait rabâché Levy – et comme toujours, elle aurait eu raison.

Car alors que Gajeel se dirigeait vers la chambre de Juvia pour lui amener les épingles à cheveux qu'elle avait commandé, il entendit un bruit de panique provenant de la chambre de Grey. Sentant qu'il allait le regretter, Gajeel soupira et ouvra la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Natsu en pleurs, consolé maladroitement par un Grey qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Ce n'est pas au marié de flipper et au témoin de le rassurer d'habitude ?

Les deux amis levèrent des yeux surpris (et rouges dans le cas de Natsu) vers le nouvel arrivant, et Gajeel sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé – en temps normal, Natsu n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion de se moquer de lui, les bras chargés d'épingles à cheveux, brosses, petits nœuds et autres nécessaires de coiffure. Posant son chargement sur la table près de l'entrée, le mage de fer s'enquit de ce qu'il se passait. Pour seule réponse, Grey lui indiqua l'objet que tenait Natsu, que Gajeel reconnu immédiatement. C'était l'écharpe en laine que Juvia avait confectionné à Grey un an et demi auparavant. Grey avait choisi de porter cette écharpe en guise de cravate : c'était en effet celle-ci qui avait rapproché les deux tourtereaux, Grey ayant invité Juvia à dîner pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir tout d'abord rejetée. Il avait pu découvrir que sous son drôle de caractère, se cachait une femme courageuse, forte et déterminée. Les deux s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs comme leur amour pour les glaces, et d'autres plus malheureux comme leur triste enfance. Ils s'étaient alors mis à sortir de plus en plus souvent ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils annoncent à tous leur mise en couple. Cette écharpe représentait donc le début de leur véritable histoire, mais problème : celle-ci était désormais calcinée de moitié.

\- C'était un accident... j'allais la tendre à Grey quand j'ai eu le hoquet... expliqua Natsu, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Gajeel ne ressentit aucune satisfaction en pensant « j'avais bien dit que quelque chose allait se passer » tant Natsu avait l'air dépité. Même si Grey ne cessait ne le réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était pas dramatique si un bout de l'écharpe était un peu brûlé, les deux chasseurs de dragons savaient à quel point l'objet était précieux.

\- Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave Grey... Je sais bien que c'est un talisman à tes yeux.

\- C'est faux. J'aime énormément cette écharpe mais... c'est Juvia mon vrai talisman. Le reste, ce n'est que des objets, plus ou moins précieux certes, mais remplaçables. Du moment que j'ai Juvia à mes côtés, je peux triompher de tout.

La sincérité des propos de Grey calma immédiatement son rival et meilleur ami, dont les sanglots s'espacèrent pour être finalement remplacés par d'autres. C'était ceux de Juvia, qui avait quitté sa chambre, s'inquiétant que Gajeel ne soit toujours pas revenu de sa mission. Elle avait alors surpris la déclaration de Grey, apaisant ses derniers doutes sur son amour. Elle s'avança donc vers son fiancé et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Ça ne porte pas malheur de voir la mariée dans sa robe ? s'enquit Lucy qui venait elle aussi aux nouvelles.

\- Pas du tout... répondit Gajeel qui n'avait respecté aucune des traditions nuptiales.

\- Et quand bien même... nous pourrons triompher de tout, comme dirait Grey. Même d'une écharpe calcinée et du mauvais sort.

Et les longues années qu'ils passèrent ensemble lui prouvèrent qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Vous voyez que je peux faire du fluff ! (mention spéciale à Neliia et Coraline qui ont suivi 7 petits fils, Une dernière danse et Lucy déteste la mer XD)_


	12. Le jeu de piste

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je fais ma rentrée mardi, et vous ? D'ailleurs, vous étudiez / travaillez dans quel domaine ?

Concernant de texte : il s'agit de ma réponse au défi 47 de bibliothèque de fiction, proposé par Pauline. Il fallait placer les mots "_pomme de terre_, _voyage_, _scolaire_, _invitation_, _liberté_" et il devait y avoir un passage dans une bibliothèque.

**Personnages :** [Gajeel, Levy]

**Contexte :** référence à l'arc "bataille de Fairy Tail" et moment de vie

_Merci à **Neliia**, **jFANGIRLd**, **Baderoh** (x11) et **oOoPlumestilinskioOo** pour leurs reviews sur les textes précédents_

* * *

Gajeel Redfox n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait souvent ses émotions. Excepté ses remarques sarcastiques et moqueuses, il gardait pour lui la plupart de ses pensées. Il avait longtemps pensé se satisfaire de cet état de fait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Levy McGarden.

La petite fée bleue semblait au premier abord très réservée et timide, mais se révélait être quelqu'un de très franc, qui n'hésitait pas à prodiguer conseils et morales à ceux qui venaient solliciter son aide – et à ceux qui n'avait rien demandé aussi, par ailleurs. Contrairement à Gajeel, Levy n'éviter jamais une conversation, qu'elle soit délicate ou non. Le chasseur de dragon avait ainsi eu du mal au début de leur relation à s'ajuster à ce caractère, tant et si bien que Levy avait menacé de rompre avec lui s'il ne s'ouvrait pas d'avantage. Gajeel avait failli lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait cas en faire à sa tête, mais l'idée de la perdre pour toujours l'avait fait opter pour une réponse plus mesurée : un acquiescement suivi d'un « je te promet de faire un effort ».

Et Gajeel avait fait un effort. S'ouvrir, dire ce qu'il pensait et ressentait réellement, accepter de se montrer vulnérable... tout cela lui était désagréable. Au début. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait commencé à apprécier d'avoir une oreille à qui confier ses doutes, son passé et ses peurs, de pouvoir laisser de côté l'armure qu'il s'était forgé pour se dévoiler tel qu'il était. Si bien qu'au bout de six mois de relations avec Levy, Gajeel n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

Enfin, presque.

Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui avouer : il ne savait pas lire.

**.**

N'étant pas quelqu'un d'un naturel scolaire et la vie ayant fait des siennes, Gajeel avait dû apprendre des choses plus immédiates que la lecture. Devenu au fil des années puissant, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de pallier à son ignorance, faisant imposer sa volonté à la force de ses poings plutôt qu'à celle des mots. Devenu mage, il n'avait pas eu besoin non plus de la lecture, choisissant toujours des missions plus physiques qu'intellectuelle. Cette réputation de tas de muscles avait ainsi coupé court aux éventuelles interrogations de ses compagnons – tout le monde se disait ainsi que si Gajeel Redfox ne lisait jamais c'était qu'il n'aimait pas cela, et non parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait ainsi que deux personnes qui connaissaient la vérité : Juvia et Lily, qui se chargeaient tour à tour de l'informer des missions disponibles.

Entouré de ses deux amis qui palliaient aux rares moments où la lecture lui était nécessaire, Gajeel n'avait jamais complexé de son alphabétisme. Jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Levy McGarden.

La petite fée était surnommée par toute la guilde « la mage des mots », et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une semaine chez les Fairy Tail pour comprendre pourquoi. Levy lisait tout le temps : en marchant, en parlant, en mangeant, en mission, en esquivant des projectiles lancés par Natsu et Grey. Elle lisait tellement tout le temps que Gajeel était persuadé qu'elle lisait aussi aux toilettes et dans son bain _(et il avait eu l'occasion par la suite de constater qu'il avait eu raison)_.

Gajeel avait d'abord était plutôt critique face à ce constat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à tous ces bouquins ? Ce n'est pas comme si en combat ça pouvait bien servir à quoi que ce soit. Il eut l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'il avait tort lors de la bataille de Fairy Tail. Acculés, ils pensaient bien voir le plan de Luxus triompher, lorsque la fée bleue était intervenue, décryptant mots et codes à l'aide de ses livres, et Gajeel avait réalisé que les mots pouvaient être des armes très puissantes.

Ayant depuis cet épisode une certaine fascination et admiration pour la mage, Gajeel avait eu l'occasion de découvrir une nouvelle fonctionnalité aux livres : le plaisir. Gajeel avait d'abord cru que si Levy lisait autant, c'était pour développer des techniques de combats ou apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Mais il avait un jour surpris une conversation entre celle-ci et Lucy, les deux parlant avec enthousiasme de l'ouvrage qu'elles lisaient en même temps. À sa grande surprise, les feuilles n'abritait rien qui ne concerne la magie, mais racontait simplement une histoire d'amour. Cela avait tellement perturbé Gajeel qu'il était allé demander à la mage des mots pourquoi diable lisait-elle si elle n'avait aucune technique à en tirer. Levy l'avait regardé d'une manière incrédule, avant de sourire :

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire, toi, avait-elle fait remarquer.

\- Non... je... je n'aime pas vraiment, avait bredouillé Gajeel. Ça... m'ennuie.

\- C'est sûr que la lecture est une activité moins mouvante ou dangereuse que tes loisirs habituels. Mais c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quand tu es plongé dans un livre, tu en oublies tes soucis, tu... fait un voyage dans une vie qui n'est pas la tienne.

\- Mais pendant que tu lis, tu ne vis pas ta propre vie...

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'était insurgée Levy. C'est toi qui imagine, qui ressent, qui vibre. Si tu lis, tu ne vis plus seulement ta propre vie, mais des centaines d'autres viennent s'y ajouter. Lire c'est... c'est une invitation à la liberté, avait-elle conclu.

Gajeel n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais de voir son air si sincère et ses yeux si brillants de conviction... Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait ressentit l'envie de pallier à son ignorance.

**.**

Il avait ainsi acheté quelques méthodes pour tenter d'apprendre par lui-même la lecture, mais ne progressait que terriblement lentement. Il n'avait en effet aucun professeur pour le guider réellement, Juvia étant trop expansive et Lily perdant trop facilement patience. Il se contentait ainsi de s'entraîner à reconnaître quelques signes que son Exceed lui montrait dans la journée.

Les choses avaient continué ainsi un certain temps, jusqu'à un soir de février. Levy était partie en mission pour quelques jours, et Gajeel avait profité de son absence pour étaler ses affaires d'apprentissage sur la table du salon. Armé de crayon, papier, cahiers et méthode de lecture, il s'efforçait de démêler quelques mots qui se présentaient devant lui. Les choses lui étaient si difficiles qu'il avait passé trois jours enfermé, avec pour seule compagnie ses livres et Lily, qui lui apportait à manger. Ce fut l'Exceed, le soir du troisième jour, qui lui fit remarquer :

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Levy est censée rentrer ?

Gajeel s'était figé en entendant la question formulée par son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à l'horloge qui affichait sept heures – Levy serait là dans quelques minutes ! Le chasseur de dragon se précipita alors vers la cuisine, sachant pertinemment que sa petite-amie lui remonterait les brettelles (à juste titre) s'il n'avait rien préparé à manger pour son retour, alors qu'il était resté à la maison tandis qu'elle s'était fatiguée au travail. Enfilant rapidement un tablier, Gajeel ouvrit précipitamment les placards en pestant – évidement, il avait oublié de faire les courses. Avisant un paquet de pommes de terre qui traitait au fond de la cuisine, il décida d'opter pour des patates sautées. Simple, efficace, consistant, et surtout réaliste sur ses compétences culinaires.

Il venait de terminer de rajouter quelques épices lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir – juste à temps ! Deux minutes plus tard, il sentit des petits bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

\- La mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit joyeusement Levy. Mais je suis exténuée...

\- Va poser tes affaires alors, je mets la table pendant ce temps. Et je t'ai préparé une infusion.

Gajeel ne put retenir un léger rougissement en entendant le « tu es parfait » de sa compagne, qui but avec avidité la liqueur en question, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son bras (le seul endroit que sa petite taille lui permettait d'atteindre). S'autorisant un léger sifflotement, Gajeel fit une dernière pirouette à ses féculents, et amena le tout sur la table. Il put ainsi constater deux problèmes : premièrement, il avait oublié de débarrasser celle-ci de ses affaires d'apprentissage, et deuxièmement, Levy était en train de les regarder avec attention.

\- Gajeel... tu... tu ne sais pas lire ? lui demanda avec étonnement Levy.

Il considéra un moment de mentir, mais opta plutôt pour la vérité, qu'il donna d'un hochement négatif de tête. Le moment fatidique était arrivé : celui où Levy apprendrait son ignorance. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Gajeel ne s'en serait pas inquiété. Mais Levy tenait en si haute estime la lecture... Avec elle, ce n'était pas un passe-temps, c'était un art. Et si elle décidait de le quitter en constatant qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas ? Mais la phrase qu'elle rajouta ensuite le rassura immédiatement :

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Gajeel sourit timidement. Oui. Oui, il voulait que Levy lui apprenne. Il voulait connaître les mots et leur sens, et pas seulement pour lui faciliter la vie. Mais aussi parce que les livres étaient une partie intégrante du monde de Levy, et quand apprenant à les déchiffrer, Gajeel avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'avantage de son âme.

Sûrement Levy n'avait pas saisit tout ce à quoi pensait Gajeel en cet instant, mais elle compris que sa réponse était positive.

\- Bien. Alors je te propose de déguster ce bon plat, prendre un bain relaxant, et démarrer notre petite séance de lecture ?

Le plat se révéla infect (_Gajeel avait dans la précipitation confondu le sucre et le sel, et laissé brûler les pommes de terre en mettant la table_), le bain fut tout sauf relaxant (_ils passèrent leur temps de baignade à s'envoyer en l'air_) et la petit séance de lecture fut toute sauf petite, puisque s'éternisa jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

**.**

Au fil des mois, Gajeel était devenu de plus en plus à l'aise avec les mots et leur sens. Cela n'était guère étonnant : Levy était après tout le meilleur professeur qui soit (alliant patience, pédagogie et récompenses moins... professionnelles). Le mage de fer avait ainsi été en mesure de lire quelques livres, et se surprenait à sincèrement aimer cette activité. Il restait parfois plusieurs heures à lire dans l'herbe, Levy assise à ses côtés, les cigales tranchant le silence studieux qui s'installait entre eux. Le soir, ils partageaient leurs attentes, théories ou avis sur leurs lectures en cours. Ce n'était pas la vision que Gajeel avait pu avoir des jours de repos, mais cette état de sérénité et béatitude dépassait toutes ses espérances d'avenir. Il pouvait de plus sentir les bienfaits que cette activité développait chez lui : il se montrait plus calme, plus imaginatif, plus à l'aise à l'oral, plus empathique aussi. En définitive, le seul inconvénient dans tout cela tenait au fait qu'il doive porter des lunettes pour lire, ses yeux ayant révélés un besoin d'aide. Inconvénient qui n'en était toutefois pas réellement un – Levy trouvait en effet cela terriblement sexy.

Oui, tout compte fait, la lecture n'avait que des avantages.

**oOoOo**

Levy secoua son parapluie à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, en pestant contre Juvia et sa manie de déclencher des orages constants. Mais elle se calma très rapidement en s'avança parmi les allées du bâtiments, à la recherche de Gajeel. Le mage de fer lui avait donné rendez-vous plus tôt dans la matinée, en lui demandant de se libérer – il avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à lui dire. La petite fée sourit à cette idée. Elle avait toujours adoré les livres et les endroits qui les abritaient, mais elle les appréciait que d'avantage depuis que son petit-ami les fréquentaient aussi. Elle devait bien admettre que partager sa table de travail avec l'élu de son cœur rendait ses visites à la bibliothèque encore plus agréables, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Levy arriva finalement à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas précisé quel était l'endroit en question, mais Levy savait qu'il s'agissait de leur table. Cette dernière était pourtant vide. Levy fronça les sourcils, surprise de ne pas trouver Gajeel. Peut-être était-il retenu à la guilde ? Elle allait commencer à sortir ses affaires lorsqu'elle remarqua que la table n'était pas entièrement vide.

Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un exemplaire du deuxième tome de la saga « La Passe-miroir », qui Gajeel et elle suivaient avec intérêt. Ils venaient chacun de commencer le troisième livre. Un sourire aux lèvres, Levy se saisit de l'ouvrage abandonné – un des usagers avaient dû oublier de le ranger. Ce fut toutefois en le prenant en main qu'elle remarqua une petite tâche sur la tranche : il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre de la bibliothèque, mais bien de leur exemplaire ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Gajeel était-il finalement venu au rendez-vous mais avait-il du partir, en oubliant dans la précipitation le livre ?

Alors que ces interrogations tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit, Levy vit alors qu'une feuille dépassait de l'ouvrage. Elle s'en saisit et lu avec avidité ce qui était griffonné : _« ouvre le livre à la page 667 et lit la dixième phrase. Ensuite, va à la fin de l'ouvrage »_.

Intriguée, Levy s'exécuta. Elle compta la dixième phrase, qui se révéla être :

_**« Ah et au fait... je vous aime »**_

_._

Un sourire tendre se fit sentir sur ses lèvres. Qu'elle délicate attention ! Toujours aussi curieuse, Levy décida d'exécuter la deuxième partie de la consigne. À la fin du livre se trouvait une autre feuille, et dont l'écriture – toujours aussi brouillonne – de Gajeel indiquait : _« Le tour du monde en 80 jours, page 338, quatrième phrase » _

Décidant de se prêter au jeu, Levy s'engagea dans les allées pour récupérer le livre en question. Ayant récupéré le livre cible, elle suivit les indications laissées par Gajeel et découvrir la phrase :

_**« Voulez-vous de moi pour votre femme ? »** _

_._

Diverses émotions se mélangèrent dans son esprit. N'arrivant pas à les décrypter, Levy ouvrit le livre à la fin pour regarder s'il y avait, comme pour le premier livre, une feuille. Il s'avéra que là aussi, Gajeel avait noté quelque chose : _« Désolé, j'aurais dû choisir un livre avec 'mari' plutôt que 'femme', mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Bref. Harry Potter 7, chapitre 8 »_

Levy essaya de se rappeler du chapitre en question et se qui s'y passait, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir réfléchir correctement. Tout son être était tourné vers ce jeu de piste et vers ce qu'il semblait vouloir signifier – était-elle en train de rêver ?

Se dirigeant à toute hâte vers le rayon jeunesse – adolescence, Levy bouscula quelques visiteurs sur son passage sans y prêter une quelconque attention. Arrivée à destination, elle s'empara avidement du livre et dont le chapitre demandé titrait :

_**« Le mariage »**_

_._

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur empourprer ses joues. Elle devait être en train de rêver... Machinalement, elle tourna les pages pour retrouver une nouvelle feuilles de notes : « J'espère que le prochain mariage au quel j'assisterai ne se terminera pas comme celui de Bill et Fleur. Et maintenant... Six of crows, tome 1, page 179, dernier paragraphe en italique »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Levy se mit en marche pour trouver l'ouvrage en question et dont le paragraphe demandé indiquait :

_**« Beaucoup de garçons t'apporteront des fleurs. Mais un jour, tu rencontreras celui qui saura quelle est ta fleur préférée, ta chanson préférée, ton bonbon préféré. Et même s'il est trop pauvre pour te les offrir, cela n'aura aucune importance parce qu'il aura pris le temps de te connaître comme personne. Il sera le seul à gagner ton cœur »**_

_._

\- Ta fleur préférée est le bleuet, car tu trouves que son symbolisme et sa couleur te correspondent bien.

Levy sursauta et se retourna vivement. Concentrée dans ses pensées et les mots énigmatiques de Gajeel, elle n'avait pas entendu ce dernier s'approcher d'elle, un bouquet de bleuet à la main. Elle se saisit maladroitement des fleurs qui lui tendait, tout en continuant ses propos :

\- Ta chanson préférée est « White rabbit » de Jeffersion Airplane, et tes bonbons préférés sont les crocodiles Haribo. Rouges. Même si le goût ne change pas d'une couleur à l'autre, tu préfères les rouges, car ils te rappellent les tartes aux fraises de ta grand-mère. Je... Levy tu m'as fait découvrir ton monde. Les livres, tes goûts... tu t'es ouverte à moi, et j'espère avoir réussi à en faire de même. À te montrer un peu mon monde à moi. Et maintenant... j'aimerai que mon monde devienne tien. Et que le tien devienne mien. Alors... inspira-t-il en mettant un genou à terre et sortant une bague de sa poche. Accepterai tu de devenir ma femme ?

Levy ne put retenir des larmes de joie. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Gajeel, prit la bague, et répondit :

\- Le tour du monde en 80 jours, page 338, dixième et onzièmes phrases.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Pour ceux que la réponse intéresse, c'est la dernière page du 35e chapitre. Sinon les pages données sont exactes (à l'exception du Passe-Miroir que j'avais pas sous la main)._  
_Sinon oui, j'aime beaucoup Gajeel avec des lunettes. Je trouve que ça casse avec sa démarche "bad boy", un peu comme Jesse dans Full House (série que personne ne doit connaître, mais tant pis). Bises !_


	13. Pas en couple ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je retourne à mon 4e ship doudou de Fairy Tail, à savoir Elfmann et Evergreen ! J'aurais aimé dire plus de choses dedans, mais je l'ai rédigé pour un défi de la Gazette qui consiste à écrire 50 drabbles de moins de 500 mots sur 50 couples différents. Donc 500 mots ça limite les informations possibles... disons que ça compense un peu les 2000 mots de l'OS précédent ! Sinon je vous promet d'écrire dans le cadre de ces 50 drabbles un Luxus x Mirajane. Si vous voulez me suggérer des couples (pas que sur FT), allez y !

Ce défi a aussi été écrit en retard pour le 75e nuit du FoF sur le thème **blessure,** et pour le 42 prompt de la collection restreinte (ne pas utiliser le mot "elle")

* * *

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : 30 min chrono

Personnages : [Elfmann, Evergreen]

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie

_Merci à **Neliia**, **Plume** (x3) et **Coraline** (x3) pour leurs review sur le chapitre précédent_

* * *

Un mouvement dans le lit lui indiqua qu'Evergreen s'était réveillée. Elfmann s'approcha de cette dernière et la rassura :

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien maintenant.

\- Les... autres ?

\- Luxus est aussi ici. L'équipe de Natsu est partie à la recherche de Bixrow et Fried. Luxus nous a expliqué que la mission a dégénéré et que vous êtes tombés dans une embuscade ?

Evergreen hocha douloureusement la tête, ses yeux se voilant. Elfmann comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, le choc étant trop récent pour la mage de pierre. Il murmura alors :

\- Je vais chercher Wendy pour que tu aie un bilan de santé.

Alors qu'il se levait et atteignait la porte, il entendit la fée murmurer :

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Tu sais, le mythe comme quoi l'on revoit toute sa vie en accéléré avant de mourir ? Et bien, je l'ai vécu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Elfmann en se retournant vers la mage.

\- Un immense regret. Celui de ne jamais avoir été franche avec toi. De ne jamais t'avoir dit qu'à chaque fois que nous démentions les sous-entendus des autres à coup de « nous ne sommes pas en couple », mon cœur se brisait.

À ces mots, il revint s'asseoir à son chevet.

\- Pour tout te dire... moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir quitter cette vie sans avoir pu dire au monde entier que nous étions en réalité ensemble.

\- Alors... que penses-tu de remédier à cela ? Et de m'embrasser ?

\- Même si quelqu'un peut nous voir ?

_\- Surtout_ si quelqu'un peut nous voir.

Sa voix était terriblement tentatrice. Elfmann s'empressa alors de se saisir de ses lèvres tendrement. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé un baiser aussi doux, le mage ne souhaitant pas fragiliser d'avantage le corps fragile d'Evergreen. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les blessures dont celle-ci avait été victime, et il déglutit. Dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la perdre pour toujours !

Ils se séparèrent finalement, pantelants et souriants naïvement, profitants de la présence de l'autre.

Leur moment d'intimité fut coupé d'un coup lorsqu'un chat bleu voleta autour d'eux en criant « c'est l'amouuuur ! » Rougissant, les deux mages se tournèrent pour découvrir l'équipe Natsu. Celui-ci déclara joyeusement :

\- On a retrouvé Bixcrow et Fried, ils vont bien ! Quand à vous deux, c'est pas trop tôt...

\- Attendez... dit Evergreen. Si même Natsu a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, c'est que...

\- Oui, tout le monde était au courant, répondit Lucy avec un clin d'œil. On attendait simplement que vous fassiez votre annonce officielle.

Les deux amants se rembrunirent – _dire qu'ils avaient pensé être discrets !_ Mais alors que leurs amis les félicitaient, ils se dirent que tout compte fait, vivre leur idylle au grand jour n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.


	14. Mission de la plus haute importance

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 129e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"pizza"** et qui a donné ce texte à ne pas prendre au sérieux.

Oui, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venue sur ce recueil ! J'ai fait une looongue pause de Fairy Tail mais j'ai repris petit à petit, ce qui fait que je reviens du côté de l'écriture.

* * *

**Contexte de l'OS**

Personnages : Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Wendy

Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie

_Merci à **Sarah**, **BlackWidow** et **Maya **(13) pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents_

* * *

Refrénant un bâillement, Lucy attacha ses cheveux en tâchant d'ignorer Grey qui râlait à côté d'elle.

\- Une mission de la plus haute importance, tu parles ! grommelait le mage de glace. C'était bien la peine de faire autant de route...

\- C'est vrai qu'au vu de l'annonce, je m'attendais à autre chose, concéda Wendy dans une tentative de calmer Grey. Mais _La Maison_ est un pizzeria très réputée. Et puis cela peut être amusant ?

\- Amusant ? Confectionner des pizza, "amusant" ? Nous sommes les meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail, pas de vulgaires pizzaiolo !

Grey écarta les bras pour désigner ses coéquipiers et souligner de ce geste la pertinence de son discours. L'effet fut toutefois gâché par Erza qui avait déjà commencé à confectionner sa pizza avec grand enthousiasme, des étoiles plein les yeux. Lucy quant à elle ravalait sa déception – elle qui détestait marcher, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu plus d'action pour compenser – et se préparait à cuisiner. Voyant que son point n'avait pas fait mouche, Grey se détourna de ses amies pour continuer d'exposer sa vision des choses à Wendy :

\- Bref. C'est un scandale de nous solliciter pour ça ! Il y a peut-être des gens qui ont besoin de nous, _vraiment_ besoin, qui sont en danger de mort !

\- Oui mais... notre rôle n'est-il pas d'apporter de l'aide à ceux qui en font la demande ? souleva la petite mage. Et ce n'importe la mission ?

\- Te fatigues pas, Wendy, intervint alors Natsu. Il râle parce qu'il est juste pas capable de cuisiner.

\- Pardon ?

L'intervention du chasseur de dragon avait au moins eu le mérite de faire changer de ton à Grey : d'énervé il était passé à insurgé. Les trois filles ne se félicitèrent toutefois pas de ce revirement d'humeur. Elles connaissaient trop bien leur ami pour se réjouir de ce début de conversation...

\- Moi, je sais pas faire une pizza ?

Oui, cette interrogation ne présageait rien de bon. Et ce ne fut pas la réponse de Natsu qui les convainquirent du contraire :

\- Bien sûr. T'es qu'une brute, la pizza c'est un art qui requiert du doigté.

\- Parce que toi t'es délicat peut-être ? Et puis quand bien même t'arriverait à en faire quelque chose de potable, on sait bien comment ça va finir : tu vas ouvrir ta gueule et la transformer en charbon.

\- Ça sera toujours mieux que l'espèce de glaçon que tu feras de la tienne !

\- Un glaçon ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Ah ça oui, on va voir ce qu'on va voir : moi t'humiliant, espèce exhibitionniste !

Sur ce, les deux compagnons se ruèrent sur les ingrédients que le client leur avait laissé à disposition. Ce regain de motivation aurait pu faire plaisir aux trois jeunes femmes, si des morceaux de sauce tomate de leur était pas arrivé dessus. Un bon coup de pied d'Erza parvint cependant à les calmer – pour combien de temps, elles n'auraient su le dire, si bien qu'elles décidèrent de profiter de ce répis.

Celui-ci dura plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Les cinq mages avaient ainsi avancé rapidement, et bientôt une pizza froide trônèrent devant chacun d'eux.

Les choses se compliquèrent au moment de la phase finale : la cuisson. Et plus particulièrement lorsque Erza, la première a avoir fait cuire sa pizza, la retira du four, laissant la place libre. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de demander qui voulait mettre à cuire la sienne, elle fut ensevelie par une avalanche bleue nuit et rose : Natsu et Grey s'étaient tout deux précipités pour avoir le privilège de faire cuire sa pizza en premier, et donc, de ce fait, prouver qu'il avait été le meilleur.

Par la suite, Lucy, Wendy et Erza ne purent décrire avec précision ce qui s'était passé dans le restaurant. Elles évoquèrent des insultes échangées entre les deux mages, un bout de la pizza de Nastu recouverte de gel – ou était-ce celle de Grey brûlée par le chasseur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que les cinq mages, accompagnés de Carla et Happy, se retrouvent dehors la pizzeria, à observer le désastre devant eux.

\- Et bien..., finit par rompre le silence Natsu. T'avais raison Wendy. On s'est amusé au moins, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une heure auparavant, Wendy aurait sourit en entendant les propos de Natsu, ravie de le voir s'être prêté au jeu de cette mission. Mais actuellement, la petite mage avait les larmes aux yeux, tant à cause de la fumée que par la peur des explications qu'ils allaient devoir – encore une fois – fournir. Son sentiment semblait être partagé par ses comparses, puisque Lucy ne tarda pas à exploser :

\- Natsu ! _La Maison_ est littéralement en feu ! Ça t'arrive de grandir un peu ? Et toi Grey, tu ne vaut guère mieux que lui !

_\- La Maison_ a brûlé, donc techniquement, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais celle de...

Il n'eut le loisir de finir sa piètre tentative de dédouanement : Erza venait de l'envoyer valdinguer, avant d'en faire de même avec Natsu. L'épéiste semblait parfaitement furieuse – et Lucy et Wendy savait que cela n'était pas tant pour les contretemps qu'ils auraient à régler suite à cette affaire, mais plutôt pour la pizza dont Erza s'était tant plu à faire et dont elle devait maintenant faire le deuil.


End file.
